


Hooty gets free

by SomeUselessWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Hooty warnings, I didn’t mean it to go this far I expected like 200 words, I regret making this but it had to be done, Just hooty, hooty goes on an adventure, insect tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeUselessWriter/pseuds/SomeUselessWriter
Summary: Hooty gets bored. That’s basically it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hooty gets free

Hooty was alone. The residents of the owl house had gone hours ago to fight some monster or right some wrong or learn the values of friendship. No one had offered an excuse or explanation to the bird tube before rushing off. All the better, as it allowed him to imagine what adventures they were on and what he would do if he were there.  
Time passed by. Hooty wrote a song about his boredom. The lyrical and poetic masterpiece struck him, and Hooty knew he needed to write down the words. He attempted to learn how to write for a few minutes before giving up. He wished he had hands.  
More time passed by. Hooty played tic tac toe with himself. Then with a bug. Then a rock. Chatting on and on throughout each of the games in his horrible voice about the masterful gameplay he and his opponent were partaking in.  
By now it had been hours. Almost half a day. The bird tube had gotten hungry and extended his neck to hunt. He managed to successfully catch a couple prey. A bird or two, a couple small rodents, and a demon similar looking in size and shape to a dog. A few minutes later he heard witches looking for their pet. Hooty escaped back to the door.  
Hooty woke up the next morning, expecting to feel the residents inside the house after returning the previous night. Nothing. He extended and poked his head through a window in Luz’s room she had forgotten to close.  
“Helloooo?” The tube owl called in a screechy voice. No response. No yelling to tell him to shut up so early in the morning. No fanfare to celibate his birthday—which for all he knew could be today and this was a surprise party—nothing. He continued to extend through window and into the hallway.  
“Anyone heeeereee?” Hooty called out once again. Nothing in the house moved. He retracted out of the window, and began searching the forest. Maybe they were on the walk back.  
Having searched through the entire forest, the only things he found were three Snails and a corpse. The corpse surprised him, and he let out a yelp, which sounded more like a screech. But after taking a moment to compose himself, he realized he didn’t recognize the corpse, so it wasn’t important to him.  
The owl tube retracted back into his door. They’d come home soon. They always did. 

Two more days passed. Hooty did all he could to keep busy. He played in the mud, made friends—or at least pretended to—with whatever bugs or creatures got close enough, yapping on and on about his life. He got into a heated fight with another bird on the second day, which ended with Hooty extending, chasing the bird and eating it while once he caught it. He swallowed it wrong though, and coughed up feathers for an hour afterwards.  
It struck Hooty while exploring the woods—even though he knew every inch of it from exploring it just about every day of his life— that he didn’t know how much he could extend. He never felt tired or strained from extending too far or too fast. Having nothing better to do, he put it to the test. Hooty returned to his door, though not retracting. He didn’t want to get lost looping and extending through the trees. He began to extend, quicker than he had before. As more and more of him extended from the door, he coiled on the ground like a snake.  
He continued to extend, quickly having to move away from the door to stop from blocking it. He wanted to make sure his friends were still able to come back in easily when they came back.  
The last time he remembered extending this far, he had just popped out. How much had he grown sense then? It’d be great to get out and stretch again.  
Minutes passed by. And then half an hour. Hooty continued to extend. Every now and then he would manage to extend faster than usual, sometimes he felt tired and had to slow down. But he kept going. Two hours passed, and he began to feel a strain. With all of his might and muscle, he didn’t slow down. Hooty sped up, straining to extend further. Then, he heard a pop as the owl tube fully came out of the door.  
Hooty took a moment to catch his breath and calm down. It had taken a lot out of him to extend for that long at that pace. Still, he felt happy to be able to strew his for once. The owl looked around at his own tube body, strewn everywhere. He tried to slither over to make room for the rest of him, but didn’t get very far. Hooty sighed, he just got done with one laboring task and now he had to do another.  
Hooty took a deep breath, and stretched out his legs. Hundreds of thousands of insect-like legs extended from the tube like a centipede. He hadn’t used them in so long they felt strange to use. The owl tube flexed his legs, moving them all to make sure he remembered how to use them to move. A few made cracking noises from years of disuse, but most of them seemed perfectly fine and usable. He was surprised.  
Flipping himself onto his legs, hooty scuttled around, practicing using his legs. They felt out of place, like a leg fallen asleep. Which he realized many of them had. A couple minutes of shuffling around the forest woke them up.  
Getting in control of his legs, Hooty took full advantage of exploring further reaches of the woods. Then it struck him, now being even more mobile, he could fight for territory much easier. Hooty got to work quickly, climbing up and looping parts of him around the branches of trees around the outskirts of his territory of the forest. Hissing and eating any birds that got in the way.  
Finally, acting wrapping himself over the perimeter of his territory, it was done. No birds could steal his territory nor had the courage to fight a bird as terrifying as him. He had won. The forest was his. He went to sleep feeling happy, unaware of the residents of the owl house who had just returned from a trip to defeat an ancient creature, and were now unable to even get into the forest surrounding their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby’s first fanfic. I’m sorry you had to read 1000 words of just me talking about hooty.


End file.
